Lost
by Ohorat
Summary: [CHAP 4-END] Para staff, manager dan anggota XOXO lainnya dibuat panik oleh Sehun yang menghilang. Kai, namja yang memiliki tempat special dihati Sehun, mencari namja itu sampai menemukannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan." "Kabar buruk ini sudah menyebar dimana-mana." "Besok, kita adakan jumpa pers." "Luhan? Siapa itu?" "Hanya seseorang di masa lalu." -KAIHUN- YAOI. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review **What Should I do** sama **HB** chap. 9. Maaf bgt di HB yang chapt. 9 byk typonya -" mau ngetik eye liner malah jd air liner, jauh bgt ya T_T makasih buat yang udah ingetin author :"D

Ini ff baru yang mungkin cuma oneshoot. Tapi tergantung readers juga, kalo banyak yg review dan minta sequel, insyaallah author bikinin. Tapi kalo authornya mager, _wayahna_/? Ini ff cuma oneshoot xD

So, happy reading!

**Title : Lost**

**Cast : Kai, Sehun, other EXO's member**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho dan ke-4 anggota XOXO lainnya dilanda kepanikan (lagi) saat ini. Pasalnya, Sehun –si anggota termuda- belum muncul sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun membuat masalah. Pernah, namja bertubuh kurus itu ketinggalan mobil karena sibuk menikmati bubble tea di kedai favoritnya. Beruntung, salah satu staff yang kebetulan tengah berbelanja melihat Sehun dan membawanya pulang ke dorm. Sehun memang sedikit nakal dan manja. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus terkabulkan kalau tidak ingin kena ocehannya. Semua anggota XOXO pernah menjadi korban rengekannya terutama Kai, anggota yang memiliki tempat special di hati Sehun. Keduanya sudah seperti amplop dan perangko. Dimana ada Sehun disitu ada Kai. Namun sepertinya perangko itu tengah terlepas dari amplop yang selalu melindunginya. Sehun tak kunjung pulang setelah perform mereka di salah satu kota besar di Seoul. Semua staff panik, termasuk para anggota XOXO.

Manager _hyung_, sibuk dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Kepanikan di wajahnya kentara sekali membuat beberapa anggota XOXO hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka karena ikut khawatir. Kai juga terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Beberapa kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya namun nihil. Ponsel Sehun tidak aktif sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana?" tanya Suho –sang ketua- setelah menghampiri managernya.

"Kita tunggu sampai besok. Jika Sehun belum pulang juga, kita lapor polisi." Jawabnya terdengar ragu.

"Apa? Besok?" itu suara Kai, ia terdengar menahan marah, "Bagaimana kalau Sehun sedang dalam bahaya? Apa kita harus membiarkan anak itu sendirian diluar sana sampai besok?"

Semua mata menatap Kai. Kyungsoo –salah satu anggota dari XOXO itu menghampirinya, menepuk bahu Kai sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah, Sehun pasti baik-baik saja."

Kai tak mengindahkannya, ia menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian berlari keluar gedung SM Entertainment. Para staff dan manager yang memanggilnya tak ia dengar, seolah itu hanya angin berlalu. Kaki jenjangnya terus berlari membelah kerumunan fans XOXO yang sedari tadi memang memenuhi halaman gedung SM. Kepanikan di wajah visual XOXO itu mengundang banyak pertanyaan pada gadis-gadis remaja itu. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka yang kita ketahui bernama kamera dan segera memotret Kai dari tiap sudut. Namja tampan itu tak mempedulikannya, ia terus berlari sebelum masuk kedalam taxi.

"Kemana kau, Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

.

Kai sudah mencari Sehun di berbagai tempat, termasuk kedai bubble tea favorit Sehun dan tempat-tempat favorit mereka berdua. Namun, namja dengan julukan maknae itu tak berada dimana-mana. Kai tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dinginnya udara di sekitar tak membuat namja berkulit tan itu menyerah. Salju yang membuat licin trotoar pun tak dipedulikannya. Syal yang ia lilitkan sampai atas hidung membuatnya leluasa berlari mencari Sehun. Syukurlah tidak ada yang mengenalinya sampai saat ini.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu di taman itu. Asap yang mengepul dari hembusan napasnya menandakan bahwa ia sangat lelah. Sepertinya ia sudah jauh dari gedung SM. Hatinya terasa kesal juga khawatir sejak tadi. Jika saja sepulang perform tadi ia satu mobil dengan Sehun, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin namja manis itu akan berada disampingnya dan memeluknya karena udara memang terasa sangat menusuk sampai ke tulang. Kai menerawang ke langit yang mulai menguning disana. Ia jadi merindukan sosok Sehun sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghilang. Apa ia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa? Apa ia bisa menjadi seorang 'Kai' tanpa Sehun disisinya? Mata Kai jadi memerah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung mantelnya setelah terasa getaran dari benda itu. Dilihatnya beberapa pesan masuk yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari manager dan para anggota XOXO.

"_Kai, kau dimana?"_

"_Cepat pulang! Jangan membuat kami tambah khawatir!"_

"_Pulanglah! Kami tidak ingin kau ikut menghilang."_

"_Kai, aku yakin Sehun pasti baik-baik saja. Cepat pulang!"_

"_Kau dimana? Jangan membuat masalah!"_

"_Besok kita cari Sehun bersama-sama. Pulanglah!"_

Kai tidak membalas satu pun pesan dari mereka. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol keluar dan menampilkan foto Sehun di layar ponselnya. Namja berkulit putih itu tengah tersenyum membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Itu salahsatu poin yang membuat Sehun terlihat cantik dimatanya. Kai menyukainya. Ia menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Sehun, meskipun sifat nakalnya sekalipun. Kai tetap menyukainya.

Sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman dibalik syal abu-nya. Ia tidak akan bisa tahan jika tidak melihat namja ber-bibir tipis itu barang sehari saja. Sehun sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Jika Sehun menghilang, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Senyuman itu lenyap ketika sosok didalam ponselnya itu bergerak. Tidak, bukan didalam ponselnya. Kai menurunkan benda tipis dalam genggamannya itu dan menatap seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Sehun..."

Matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang tengah sibuk dengan seorang anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya, Sehun.

Kedua manik mata Kai tak lepas dari sosok itu. Mulutnya masih terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tak ingat sejak kapan tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi kayu yang sempat ia duduki. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat rambut panjang berwarna coklat terurai dibalik hoodie yang orang itu kenakan. Matanya kembali membelalak setelah menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun itu adalah seorang wanita.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya. Menyeret kedua tungkainya mendekati wanita berwajah Sehun itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, ia memikirkan beberapa hal yang kemungkinan terjadi ditengah langkahnya. Napasnya kembali memburu karena detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki jenjang itu terhenti tepat dihadapan wanita yang ternyata benar-benar mirip dengan kekasihnya. Kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun, bahkan ia seorang wanita?

Kedua matanya masih menatap intens sosok dihadapannya, membuat wanita itu menarik seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan memeluknya erat. Ia balik menatap Kai takut. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut jika ditatap oleh orang asing?

Bibir kering Kai bergerak dengan ragu, "K-kau Sehun, kan?"

Anak kecil yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya pun menatap bingung pada Kai. Wanita itu menautkan kedua alis tebalnya sebelum berkata, "Maaf, kau siapa?"

Hati Kai mencelos mendengarnya.

Siapa wanita ini? Lalu dimana Sehun?

.

.

.

**Tbc or end?**

**Just leave ur review, bby ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost**

**Cast : Kai, Sehun, other EXO's member**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah, tolong ambilkan air untuk Kai." Perintah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Selesai perform tadi, ke-enam pemuda tampan yang tengah naik daun itu sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing.

Sehun yang terlihat sibuk dengan makanan yang dipilih diatas meja pun langsung menjawab perintah Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"Kenapa harus aku? Dia kan sudah besar, ambil saja sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang cukup menusuk itu membuat Kai menoleh dan meletakkan piringnya.

"Hanya air minum, apa susahnya?" kini Kai membuka mulut. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

Sehun menatap namja yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu, "Kalau begitu ambil saja sendiri, apa susahnya?"

Semua orang disana mulai menatap dua makhluk yang terlihat diselimuti aura hitam disekitarnya. Yang mereka tahu, Sehun tak pernah sekasar itu begitu pula dengan Kai. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Kai terdengar dingin.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu apa masalahnya?"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Oh Sehun!" bentak Kai membuat semuanya terdiam. Suho –sang leader xoxo- langsung bergerak dan berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian pikir ini dimana? Jangan membuat masalah!" lerai Suho.

Mata Sehun tetap menatap nyalang kekasihnya sebelum kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, tak mengindahkan Suho yang terus memanggilnya.

Kai menghela napasnya kasar lalu pergi menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang keduanya disini. Di tempat sepi, dimana tak akan ada yang bisa melihat mereka yang masih saja berseteru.

"Jangan begini, Sehun-"

"Kau yang memulainya! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya didiamkan, huh?!" napas Sehun memburu.

Kai menelan salivanya, ternyata Sehun sedang menyindirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka-"

"Karena aku dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung?" lagi-lagi Sehun memotongnya membuat Kai memilih diam.

"Kenapa? Dia temanku, temanmu, teman kita! Kita hanya dekat sebagai teman, kau pun tahu itu, Kai!"

"Tapi dia tidak, Sehun! Dia menyukaimu! Aku tahu bagaimana cara dia menyapamu, menatapmu, bahkan memelukmu!"

Sehun terkekeh sebentar, ia sudah bosan dengan perdebatan ini. Kai selalu saja mempermasalahkan soal kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Oh, ayolah. Sehun tidak pernah mempunya perasaan lebih untuk namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Kyungsoo?"

Mata Sehun menatap Kai lagi. Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Kai terlihat terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal erat, "Apa kau tahu rasanya saat kekasihmu mendekati namja lain, berbagi keluh kesah dengannya, menatapnya, memegang tangannya, memeluknya?"

Kai semakin gelagapan saat dilihatnya mata Sehun memerah, seperti menahan gumulan air dipelupuk matanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu rasanya berpura-pura seolah kau baik-baik saja setelah membaca beberapa pesan yang kekasihmu kirim diam-diam disaat tengah malam untuk namja itu?" satu tetes liquid bening itu pun berhasil keluar membasahi pipi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah-"

"Kau mendiamkanku hanya karena Chanyeol hyung dekat denganku-" Sehun menelan salivanya, "Sedangkan aku membiarkanmu dekat dengan Kyungsoo hyung. APA KAU TAHU RASANYA, KIM JONGIN?!"

Hati Kai tertohok rasanya saat Sehun menyebutkan nama aslinya. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, dan sekarang Kai tahu jika Sehun benar-benar sedang marah.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun..."

Namun ucapannya tersapu angin karena Sehun sudah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dengan menendang sebuah tiang dan diakhiri ringisan dari bibir tebalnya karena rasa sakit yang mendera.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sehun! Kenapa kau disini?" sebuah tangan mengguncangkan bahu kanan Sehun yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik jaket tebalnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di kaca mobil.

"Disana sempit." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ck, disini bahkan lebih sempit." Kata seseorang yang memakai jaket bertuliskan STAFF dipunggungnya sambil menatap keadaan mobil itu yang memang sempit dengan beberapa koper XOXO.

"Cepat pindah!"

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya membuat STAFF itu menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun disana. Ia tahu suasana hati Sehun pasti sedang tidak beres. Daripada kena semprot namja manis itu, lebih baik ia diam.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memang tidak kena semprot Sehun, namun setelah sampai di gedung SM, mereka malah mendapat amarah besar dari beberapa manager dan tentu saja CEO perusahaan itu. Sehun menghilang, itulah alasannya. Dan mereka bersumpah kalau anak itu masih didalam mobil saat mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah minimarket.

Semua orang kelimpungan dengan menghilangnya Sehun, namja termuda di grup XOXO. Terutama Kai, sang kekasih yang sempat melihat air mata anak itu siang tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun walau apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**Tbc?**

Maaf kalau ini kependekan, sumvah author bingung mau nulis apa buat lanjutannya, ya jadilah begini xD Tadinya ini ff Cuma percobaan aja, author iseng2 nulis ini karena ngebayangin gimana nasib Kai kalo Sehun ilang/? Author Cuma mau ngasih pelajaran sama Kai/?

Oh ya, author mau jawab dulu pertanyaan kalian di review kemaren. Makasih lho udah ada yang mau baca dan review :"D

**yunacho90**: Sehunnya kemana hayooo/? Iya kayaknya itu bukan Sehun/?

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai**: Siapa yaaa/? Ini udah dilanjut xD

**daddykaimommysehun**: udah dilanjut xD

**eve91**: udah dilanjut chinguuu xD

**levy. **: siapa yaaa/? Kemana hayooo/?

**zakurafrezee**: Sehun udah gede lho/? Cuma bandel aja kek anak kecil/?

**Guest**: Yah sayang sekali gak suka gs kayaknya ini bakal ada gs-nya/? Tp ada yaoinya jg kok/?

**Xxx**: udah dilanjut xD

**leeyeol**: author sembunyiin Sehun di hati/? Sip, udah dilanjut

**kukuruyuuk**: yaaah, sukain dong

**Mr. Jongin albino**: sip, udah dilanjut xD

**choi fai fai**: udah chingu

**Kin Ocean**: sayangnya ini ada gs-nya tp ada yaoinya jd kok/? Buat HB, author bakal lanjut kalo ada mood, ya xD so, doain aja biar bisa dilanjut/?

**Hunnihun**: thx, udah dilanjut

**Kim Saera**: ini gs chingu udah dilanjut

**Kim Seo Ji**: thx before iya disini nama mereka XOXO, bukan EXO. Biar gak terlalu OOC/?

: udah dilanjut

**Nagisa Kitagawa**: aww atuuut/? Udah dilanjut nih xD

**urikaihun**: udah chingu entahlah, mungkin berubah jadi power ranger/?

**Seli Kim**: sip, udah dilanjut

**sehunskai**: udaaah :3

**kkamjonghun**: kok bisa yaaa/? Iya udah dilanjut nih :D

: itu kembaran author/?

: sip, udah dilanjut :D

**DiraLeeXiOh**: sehun gak kemana-mana, ada di hati author/?

**ohhhrika**: haha thx udah bilang suka/? Otak Sehun gak dicuci kok, Cuma di bilas aja/?

**Ooh**: kayaknya ini gs sama yaoi/? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost**

**Cast : Kai, Sehun, other EXO's member**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

_Recommended song: Moon Myung Jin-Crying Again(The Heirs Ost.)_

**.**

**.**

Semuanya seperti mimpi buruk bagi Kai. Kekasihnya hilang bahkan sebelum ia sempat meminta maaf. Dan sekarang ia malah menemukan sosok Sehun dengan rambut coklat panjang dan bertubuh wanita. Ia mendesah lega saat mengetahui nama wanita itu adalah Wu Shixun. Wanita itu bilang ia memiliki darah China dari ayahnya. Dan jangan lupakan anak laki-laki yang ia pikir baru berumur 3 tahun itu bernama Kim TaeOh. Dia anak kandung Shixun. Ya, dia sudah menikah, namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia hidup sendiri karena suami yang pergi entah kemana. Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, pikir Jongin.

Katakan saja Kai itu gila. Ia benar-benar semakin gila saat kehilangan Sehun dan malah membawa wanita blasteran China itu ke kantor SM. Entahlah apa tujuan anak itu, tapi ia pikir mungkin dengan membawa Shixun akan memudahkannya menemukan kekasihnya kembali.

Semua orang di gedung itu menatap kagum Shixun yang masih betah memeluk anaknya yang berpipi tembam sambil menunduk takut. Wanita itu tidak tahu ia berada dimana. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah...

"Ck ck, benar-benar mirip Sehun!"

"Dia siapa? Kai menemukannya dimana?"

"Apa rambutnya asli?"

Dan ucapan terakhir itu membuat Shixun semakin mendunduk karena salah satu staff disana menyentuh rambut panjangnya. Kai yang melihatnya langsung menepis tangan itu.

"Kau membuatnya takut!"

"Kai, tolong jelaskan pada kami semua!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang leader XOXO, namja berkulit agak gelap itu pun segera menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap. Jam dinding pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, membuat wanita berjaket tebal itu kebingungan bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya karena ia pun tidak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana.

Ke-lima anggota XOXO keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan ekspresi wajah yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang terlihat datar-datar saja, ada yang terlihat lelah dan ada juga yang terlihat kesal.

"Jadi, kita harus membiarkannya tinggal bersama di dorm?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di lorong koridor bersama anaknya.

Semua mata ikut menatap wanita itu, beberapa dari mereka menggangguk, kecuali Kai.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bertengkar dengan Sehun." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan mendebatkan hal itu lagi. Lagi pula ini perintah para manager agar wanita itu tinggal bersama kita." Kata Suho berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu terdengar Kyungsoo berkata, "Ini juga hanya berlaku sementara. Dia tidak akan selamanya disini."

Semua mata mereka kembali menatap ke arah Shixun saat terdengar tangisan dari anaknya. Dilihatnya, wanita itu tengah menggendongnya sembari membujuk agar tidak menangis.

Melihat itu, Kai segera menghampirinya diikuti para anggota yang lain.

"Ada apa?" Kai kini membuka suara.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat berbalik dan mendapati lima namja berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah? Kurasa TaeOh lapar." Jawabnya gugup namun membuat ke-empat namja itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa makan malam ide yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9.25 masakan Kyungsoo selesai dan disantap oleh ke-lima namja tampan sekaligus Shixun dan TaeOh. Mereka terkekeh saat melihat betapa lahapnya anak itu. Hampir semua jenis makanan yang tersaji disana, ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Suasana canggung pun mencair akibat kelucuan TaeOh.

"Hey, sepertinya TaeOh sedikit mirip dengan Kai." Ujar Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi mendudukkan anak itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho yang langsung menatap TaeOh dengan seksama, "Benar! dia mirip denganmu, Kai!"

Shixun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja pun ikut memperhatikan anaknya dan juga Kai yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, ia sedikit terkejut dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa bisa?"

Kai hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui bahwa wajahnya yang tampan ini ternyata ada yang memilikinya juga. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, apalagi jika wajahnya dimiliki anak selucu TaeOh.

"Ya, TaeOh memang anak yang tampan." Kata Kai lalu mendapat dengusan kesal dari teman-temannya karena mereka tahu apa maksud perkataan Kai.

"Oh ya, noona," panggil Baekhyun membuat Shixun menoleh, "Apa ayahnya juga mirip dengan Kai?"

Ekspresi Shixun berubah, ia sedikit menunduk dan Baekhyun mendapat pukulan kecil di kepala belakangnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" teriak Baekhyun pada sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja yang duduk disampingnya, Kai.

"Jangan membuatnya tersinggung!" Kata Kai.

Baekhyun menatap noona didepannya ragu, "M-maaf, aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Shixun tersenyum simpul, "Ayahnya memang sangat mirip dengan TaeOh."

Dan yang membuat Kai sedikit terkejut adalah Shixun menatapnya saat mengatakan bahwa suaminya sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

"Dia memiliki mata, hidung dan bibir yang sama seperti TaeOh." Tangan Shixun terjulur dan mengelus lembut rambut milik anaknya yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Begitu ya..." ucap Kyungsoo.

Shixun terkekeh, "TaeOh, kau berantakan sekali. Ayo bersihkan dulu mulutmu, lalu kita tidur."

Semua mata menatap Shixun yang melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan TaeOh di gendongannya. Kai kembali menyalahkan Baekhyun dengan menyikut perutnya.

"Lain kali jangan membahas soal itu lagi!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu."

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kai masih enggan bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun, suara berisik yang ia tebak berasal dari dapur itu terpaksa membuat mata sipitnya terbuka ogah-ogahan. Ia mencium wangi yang benar-benar memancing cacin-cacing dalam perutnya.

"Kyungsoo memasak apa ya?"

Sedetik kemudian, namja itu meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci muka sebelum kemudian mengernyit heran karena yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan masak ternyata bukan Kyungsoo.

"Noona?" ucapnya kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan, tepat disamping Suho yang tengah memangku TaeOh.

"Pagi, Kai." Sapa Shixun dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun, "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Dia selalu tidur seperti orang mati." Suho yang menjawab setelah menggigit kentang goreng yang terlihat masih mengepul.

Kai tidak menghiraukannya, ia meneguk segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Entah punya siapa. Lalu ia memperhatikan anak kecil dipangkuan Suho sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman karena gemas dengan cara TaeOh yang sedang memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Waah~ sepertinya kita akan sarapan enak!" seru Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai.

Namja berkulit tan itu tidak mau meladeni hyungnya yang satu ini karena gara-gara Chanyeol juga Sehun menghilang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun sedang apa ya sekarang?

Sarapan dimulai setelah kemunculan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah bangun sejak tadi. Mereka baru kembali dari ruangan manager katanya.

Sesekali mata Kai menangkap Shixun yang selalu kebetulan duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ia memperhatikan cara wanita itu mengunyah makanan, meneguk minuman, dan menjilat bibir tipisnya yang begitu sangat sangat mirip dengan Sehun, kekasihnya.

Saat ini rasa rindunya pada Sehun semakin bertambah dan bertambah saja. Bahkan tadi malam, Kai telat tidur karena stress memikirkan namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Sehun baik-baik saja diluar sana.

"Apa hari ini jadwal kalian padat?" tanya Shixun memecah keheningan pagi itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku dan Suho ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah musik."

"Aku dan Chanyeol diundang untuk menjadi DJ di sebuah stasiun radio." Kata Baekhyun disela-sela mengunyah daging ayamnya.

"Lalu kau?" mata coklat Shixun menatap Kai yang sibuk dengan acara sarapannya.

"Aku? Ada pemotretan majalah juga." Jawabnya.

Shixun mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengelus surai TaeOh, "Sepertinya hari ini kita juga akan sibuk."

Wanita itu berbicara pada TaeOh sambil tersenyum membuat mata ke-lima namja disana hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Kai menghela napasnya, melihat orang-orang yang ikut terlibat dalam kegiatan pemotretannya berlalu lalang melewati dirinya. Tempat itu memang ramai, tapi ia malah merasa kesepian. Tidak ada Sehun yang selalu mendapat jadwal yang sama dengannya. Tak ada tawa yang membuat rasa jenuhnya hilang. Tak ada senyum yang dapat membuat semangatnya tumbuh kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Jika saja saat itu ia tak mendiamkan Sehun. Jika saja saat itu ia tak ikut emosi dan membuat Sehun menangis. Jika saja saat itu ia tak membiarkan Sehun pergi. Jika saja...

Ya, dia hanya bisa menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Kai, ganti bajumu dengan ini."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

Shixun menepuk tangannya setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Sepeninggal para anggota XOXO, ia segera membersihkan seluruh ruangan dengan telaten. Untung ada TaeOh yang dengan pintarnya menuruti apa saja perintah Ibunya membuat wanita cantik itu tak bisa melepas senyumnya.

Seluruh kamar sudah ia bersihkan termasuk kamar Kai. Namun, ia terkejut setengah mati saat menemukan sebuah foto di atas meja nakas milik namja bermarga Kim itu. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Kai berfoto dengan namja yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengannya. Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Ia jadi teringat saat Kai bertemu dengannya dengan wajah panik. Apa yang Kai cari waktu itu adalah namja di foto ini?

Menyadari ia sedang berada di kamar orang lain, Shixun buru-buru keluar dari sana lalu mencuci tangannya di dapur. Ia kemudian menghampiri TaeOh yang ternyata sudah tertidur di atas karpet. Senyumnya kembali muncul, tangannya mengelus surai lembut anaknya sebelum kemudian menggendongnya dan menidurkan anak itu di kamar yang sudah ia tempati tadi malam. Matanya masih betah menelusuri wajah anaknya. Ia jadi teringat dengan suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Kai saat memasuki dorm XOXO. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia pasti yang pulang paling cepat karena tak ada suara tv atau suara apapun disana. Kai melempar tas dan mantelnya ke atas sofa, lalu mengambil air minum di dapur.

Uhukk!

Kai tersedak dengan air minumnya sendiri saat melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dililit handuk putih. Menyadari ada orang selain dirinya disana, Shixun refleks berteriak dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dadanya.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu-" Kai segera membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap lemari es yang tadi ditutupnya, "-Kalau kau sedang mandi."

Wajah Shixun memerah dan terlihat panik. Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kayu itu.

Kai menghela napasnya setelah mendengar pintu ditutup. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan merutuki betapa bodohnya dia sebelum kemudian mengambil tas dan mantelnya lalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit berubah menjadi jam. Sudah beberapa jam Kai berguling ditempat tidurnya tak karuan. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa tidur seperti kemarin. Dadanya terasa sesak menyadari Sehun tak ada disampingnya. Ia merindukan sosok itu. sangat merindukannya sampai-sampai memejamkan mata pun tak bisa.

Kai bangkit lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ponsel Sehun masih tidak aktif, rasa khawatir dan kesal menjadi satu membuatnya semakin stress.

"Kemana kau, Oh Sehun?!"

Ponsel tipis itu ia lempar ke atas ranjang dan memilih keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum. Ini jam setengah 2 malam, pantas saja dorm terasa sunyi dan penglihatannya gelap. Kai berjalan menuju dapur lalu menyalakan lampu disana. Tangannya membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil satu botol soju sebelum meneguknya sampai habis.

Ia kembali menaruh bokongnya diatas kursi. Rambut coklatnya berantakan dan pandangannya kosong membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya bahwa namja ini benar-benar dilanda stress.

Dan benar saja, Shixun yang baru saja masuk ke dapur terkejut bukan main mendapati namja dengan rambut berantakan tengah duduk sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia menghampiri Kai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu terdengar khawatir namun tak mendapat jawaban dari namja disampingnya. Pandangannya masih kosong dan entah melihat kemana. Shixun menghela napasnya saat melihat botol soju kosong di atas meja.

"Kau menghabiskannya? Ck, kau-"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya erat. Dan pelakunya adalah Kai. Namja itu menatapnya sekarang.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik-"

"Sehun..." ucapnya lirih.

"Eh?"

"Sehun, kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Matanya membelalak, ia baru menangkap apa maksud Kai. Mungkin ia pikir, Shixun adalah Sehun.

"Kai, aku bukan Sehun-"

"Sehun, kau Sehun! Kau Sehun!" Kai menarik tangan Shixun dan menciuminya membuat wanita itu semakin terkejut dan terus berontak berusaha melepas cengkraman Kai.

"Kai, sadarlah! Kau mabuk!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Aku minta maaf, Sehun! Aku salah!"

Shixun dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan kecil dari namja disampingnya. Ototnya mengendur dan membiarkan Kai menciumi tangannya.

Namja itu menangis.

"Aku minta maaf..."

Suara Kai yang bergetar membuat hatinya ikut berdenyut. Ia teringat pada masa lalu, dimana suaminya masih bersamanya. Dan satu bulir air mata pun keluar, membasahi pipinya yang terasa panas.

Dilihatnya Kai mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat basah. Benar dugaannya, Kai menangis. Tangan namja itu masih setia menggenggam tangan Shixun.

"Sehun-ah..."

Mata sipit Shixun kembali membulat saat kedua tangan Kai menangkup pipinya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya, "Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi."

Dan setelah itu, Shixun benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya menegang, rasanya kedua bola mata coklatnya ingin keluar karena sekarang bibir tebal Kai menempel dengan bibir tipisnya.

Ia hanya berharap Kai segera sadar dari pengaruh alkoholnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc?**

Ini ngetiknya ngasal banget -_- maaf kalo banyak kekurangan /bow/ jika ada kritik/saran? Silahkan tulis di kotak **review** ^^

Yang masih nunggu kemunculan Sehun, mungkin bakal author munculin(?) di chapter selanjutnya. So, kalo masih mau lanjut, **review** aja yang banyak :D

Annyeong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost**

**Cast : Kai, Sehun, EXO's member**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa melekat seperti di lem. Ia bangkit dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

'_Aku bukan Sehun-'_

Sebuah suara terngiang di telinganya. Ia menghentikan acara –memijit-pelipisnya, dan kembali mengingat kejadian semalam yang terasa ganjil di benaknya.

'_Kai...'_

Hanya suara yang sama yang masih berputar dikepalanya.

'_Kai, sadarlah! Kau mabuk!'_

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah mengingat semuanya. Terlihat begitu samar saat dirinya mencium Shixun sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela napas kasar sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, kami berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa bangunkan si raja tidur." Pamit Baekhyun yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. Kyungsoo sudah pergi sebelum ketiga orang itu.

Sedangkan yang diberi pesan hanya menatap ragu pintu kamar Kai. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi canggung setelah apa yang dilakukan namja itu semalam. Shixun pun memutuskan untuk memandikan TaeOh karena jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Bocah berpipi tembam itu tengah bermain dengan anjing kecil milik Kai. Tawanya terdengar begitu menggelitik saat anjing berbulu coklat itu menjilati wajah mungilnya. Melihat itu, Shixun segera menggendong TaeOh dan memandikannya sampai bersih.

Kai berjalan menuju dapur dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Karena takut kejadian kemarin terulang saat ia tak sengaja melihat Shixun hanya mengenakan handuk, Kai pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Shixun saat melihat Kai melamun di taman belakang dorm. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai setelah mendapat anggukan dari namja itu.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan?" wanita itu bertanya lagi.

Kai mengangguk, "Hm."

"Soal tadi malam-"

"Aku minta maaf." Potong Kai cepat namun masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu benar-benar diluar kendaliku."

Shixun tak menjawab, ia melihat tangan Kai yang betah menggenggam ponsel hitamnya. Ia pasti masih menunggu Sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan." Kata Shixun namun berhasil membuat Kai menoleh padanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Shixun menerawang, menatap langit yang masih berwarna biru, "TaeOh harus kehilangan ayahnya di usia 2 tahun. Malam itu aku bertengkar hebat dengannya hanya karena aku pikir dia terlalu sibuk dan melupakan kami di rumah."

Kai masih setia mendengar dan menatap wanita itu dari samping.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya saat dia pergi membawa mobilnya malam itu. Aku..." satu bulir air mata muncul dari ekor mata Shixun, "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan esok harinya... Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Yang kulihat terakhir kali, tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Aku sangat menyesal..."

Wanita itu menatap Kai dengan senyum pahitnya. Kemudian tangannya menepuk bahu Kai pelan, "Kau tidak akan menemukannya jika hanya diam saja. Aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini ruang rapat kantor SM sudah dipenuhi para manger dan para anggota XOXO. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja besar dan panjang sekaligus mendengarkan apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan saat ini dari sang CEO.

"Kabar buruk ini sudah menyebar dimana-mana. Aku tidak ingin melihat wartawan lagi masuk ke dalam kantor kita." Ujar sang CEO tegas namun semua pendengar hanya bisa diam dan menunduk –terkadang saling melempar pandang dengan manager lain.

"Besok, kita adakan jumpa _pers_. Dan jangan katakan kalau Oh Sehun menghilang."

Tubuh mereka mendadak menegang dengan mata membulat. Terkecuali Kai, ia masih setia menatap meja hitam mengkilap dihadapannya. Dan sebuah ide muncul di otaknya kala mendengar nama Sehun.

.

.

Kai meninggalkan dorm setelah rapat selesai. Ke-empat angggota XOXO lainnya sempat mencegah Kai dan menahannya pergi, namun bukanlah Kai jika ia menyerah. Namja itu dengan sejuta akalnya berusaha keluar dari gedung SM dan berhasil menaiki taksi setelah menghindari para fans yang selalu berteriak jika melihatnya.

Kai melilitkan syal hitamnya sampai hidung, ia terus berlari setelah sampai di daerah Seoul yang sepertinya cukup jauh dari letak gedung SM. Semua kedai makan dan minuman ia datangi hanya untuk memeriksa apa ada Sehun disana. Dan semua hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Napasnya memburu sejak tadi, jantungnya terasa terikat tali sampai ia sangat sulit untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitar. Tangannya mengepal erat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya.

Getaran-getaran di ponselnya ia abaikan, karena ia tahu siapa yang terus berusaha menghubunginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang-orang di kantor dan dorm? Hah, Kai itu sedang sibuk. Ia tidak mungkin mengangkat telpon mereka disaat-saat seperti ini.

Langkahnya pun melambat menyusuri jembatan yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Pandangannya kosong, hanya deru napasnya yang terdengar. Sehun tidak ada dimana-mana dan itu membuat Kai hampir menyerah. Dadanya semakin sesak, menyadari bahwa Sehun menghilang dan tidak bisa ia temukan. Kedua lututnya terasa lemah, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mencari namja itu kemana. Kemarin, managernya menelpon orang tua Sehun dan ternyata ia tidak ada disana. Namun manager tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini semua kesalahan pihak managemen dan tidak ingin membuat orang tua Sehun khawatir. Maka dari itu Kai disini. Mencari, mencari dan terus mencari. Berharap semua usaha, waktu dan tenaganya terbayarkan dengan menemukan sosok manis itu dihadapannya.

Ya, sosok manis itu dihadapannya.

Apa?

Mata elang Kai membulat, jantungnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Lagi-lagi, saat ia merasa putus asa akan semuanya, sosok itu muncul dihadapannya. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Orang itu tengah menatap sungai didepannya dan menggenggam pegangan jembatan dengan salah satu tangannya. Rambut coklatnya, tubuh kurusnya, semuanya sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Tidak, apa mungkin itu memang benar...

"Sehun?"

Suara Jongin bergetar. Namun sedetik kemudian kaki jenjangnya berlari dan kedua tangannya menarik orang itu kedalam dekapannya. Orang itu terkejut bukan main, mata sipitnya membelalak karena seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"YA! SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" namja itu berontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang asing yang membuatnya ingin melemparnya ke sungai saat ini juga.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun!"

Otot tangannya mengendur setelah mendengar suara lirih dari orang itu. Perasaannya terasa sedikit lega setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Namun, setelah dirasa pelukan namja itu ikut mengendur, ia segera melepasnya.

Kai mengernyit heran menatap kekasihnya. Kenapa Sehun seolah tidak suka dengan kehadirannya?

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu dingin, sedingin suhu yang tengah menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia menatap ke arah lain.

"Pulanglah, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dan kau tidak?"

Kai terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa kekasihnya ini senang sekali membuatnya marah?

Sehun kembali menatap mata elang itu, "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, kan?"

"Dengar, Oh Sehun!" rahang Kai mengeras berusaha meredam emosinya, "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu dan aku menyadarinya. Seharusnya aku tidak memulainya karena aku akan kehilangan dirimu! AKU HAMPIR MATI KARENAMU OH SEHUN! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR KARENA MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! JADI KUMOHON, JANGAN PERGI LAGI!"

Sehun tertegun. Mata elang itu memerah dan sedikit berair. Napasnya memburu setelah membentaknya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, namun air mata bodoh itu malah keluar di hadapan Kai seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertengkar dan sebelum ia menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ya? Geserlah sedikit!"

"_Shirreo."_

Sehun mendengus. Ingin sekali rasanya, ia melempar Kai keluar jendela bis yang sedang mereka tumpangi ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, sejak memasuki kendaraan umum ini, Kai beringsut memeluknya dari samping dan tak mau melepasnya sedetikpun. Oh, tangan kanan Sehun ingin patah saja rasanya.

Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, namja berkulit tan itu malah menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sehun sambil memejamkan mata. Apa ia sebegitu rindunya sampai-sampai menyakiti Sehun yang sulit untuk bergerak?

"Tanganku pegal, Kai!"

"Sebentar lagi."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Untung saja di dalam bis hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Mungkin karena ini juga sudah larut malam. Dan lebih untung lagi, pak supir bis tidak mengenali dua namja yang tengah naik daun itu. Jadi, Kai bebas-bebas saja jika ingin melakukan apapun dengan kekasihnya.

Jauh di lubuk hati Sehun, ia juga menyukai hal-hal manis seperti saat ini. Sebagai kekasihnya, ia juga sangat merindukan Kai yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak ia lihat. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi dan membiarkan semua orang kebingungan mencarinya.

"Sehun."

"Ah?"

"Selama ini kau tidur dimana? Kenapa kau sulit sekali ditemukan?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul yang tidak dapat Kai lihat karena namja itu masih setia memeluk kekasihnya.

"Di rumah Luhan hyung."

"Luhan? Siapa itu?"

"Hanya seseorang di masa lalu."

Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun kaget, "Jangan katakan kalau dia mantan kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya." Sehun mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"YA! Jangan berani macam-macam saat tidak ada aku!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya tidur bersamanya, makan bersamanya, mandi-"

"APA?! Sehun kau..."

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Apalagi ketika Kai tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan malah duduk memunggunginya. Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk meredam tawa yang tetap saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Kai.

"Jangan bicara denganku." Kata Kai terdengar kesal. Sehun tahu kekasihnya ini sedang marah, atau merajuk lebih tepatnya.

"YA! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?!" gerutu Kai karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh bicara denganmu." Sehun menahan tawanya, lagi.

Dan Kai hanya bisa merutuki kesalahannya sendiri dalam hati.

Namun, karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi dan Sehun juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu. Ia pun dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan raga, mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Kai yang masih duduk memunggunginya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun diakhiri senyuman yang begitu manis, sampai-sampai ada semut mampir di bibir tipisnya.

Hati Kai menghangat mendengarnya. Jadi, kekasihnya itu tidak benar-benar mandi bersama namja bernama Luhan. Ah~ Sehun sudah mengerjainya, rupanya!

Kai pun berbalik dan menatap dingin kekasihnya. Sepertinya ia ingin balik mengerjai Sehun.

"Ini untuk kau yang menghilang."

CUP!

Sehun terbelalak karena baru saja Kai menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ini untuk kau yang mengerjaiku."

CUP!

"Dan ini untuk kau yang sudah kembali."

Dan yang ketiga adalah ciuman terlama yang pernah mereka lakukan selama keduanya menjalin hubungan. Kai mencium Sehun semakin dalam dan sepertinya tidak akan terlepas jika saja bis tidak berhenti tepat di depan halte.

.

.

.

.

Jumpa _pers_ akhirnya dibatalkan setelah kembalinya Sehun, si _maknae_ XOXO. Semua kegiatan boys group itu kembali normal seperti biasa. Namun, satu hal yang membuat kepala Kai ingin pecah sampai saat ini. Wanita berwajah mirip dengan Sehun itu sudah tidak ada di dorm, anak laki-lakinya pun tidak ada. Semua orang yang ia tanyai dimana keberadaan wanita itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab, _'Aku tidak tahu.'_

Dan yang membuat lebih gila lagi, keempat anggota XOXO –Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu pun wanita yang tinggal di dorm mereka selama Sehun menghilang.

Kai mencengkram kepalanya erat. Tidak mungkin dia yang gila, kan?

Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tidak pernah ada? Lalu siapa yang ia temukan di taman itu? siapa yang membuatkan mereka sarapan? Siapa yang membereskan dorm saat mereka semua tidak ada? Siapa yang ia cium saat tengah malam? Dan siapa yang memberinya semangat untuk mencari Sehun?

Siapa?

"Oh, author-nim! Jangan membuatku gila!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kai!"

.

.

Mari kita simpulkan, bahwa yang gila disini adalah author dan Kai.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Jangan timpuk author! Plis! (?)

Buat yang menanti kehadiran Sehun, udah author munculin tuh. Ya, semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya! Kalo ada yang masih kurang, maafkanlah, author hanya manusia biasa yang ingin sekali dipinang Sehun dan Kai (?)

Endingnya begini aja ya, gapapa, kan? Ya? Ya? Ya? Kkk~

Oh iya, author gak nyangka, ada juga yang penasaran sama project ff baru author :'D secepat mungkin, author publish deh, Insyaallah hehehe (?)

Sok atuh, di **review** dulu last chapter ini ^^


End file.
